An international symposium on ocular immunology and immunopathology will be held in San Francisco, California, on May 8-10, 1978, in association with the Twenty-third International Congress on Ophthalmology to be held in Kyoto, Japan, May 20-26, 1978. It is anticipated that all of the leading research workers in this field from throughout the world will attend this meeting to present reports on their current activities, and to discuss the most recent developments in the field. Attempts will be made to attract younger investigators, especially from the United States, so that they may benefit from an exposure to the full range of activities in this rapidly-moving field of importance in so many areas of clinical ophthalmology. The proceedings of the international symposium will be published and receive widespread distribution throughout the world.